Rosie's story
by blossom.honey
Summary: In this story Rosie, John's and Mary's daughter,who is now a teenager, is the protagonist. When her already wired life is disturbed by the disappearance of her two fathers will she be able to find and save them?
1. Chapter 1

The alarm of the clock started ringing and Rosie immediately regretted staying up till 4 a.m. to dissect an emu's eye that she founded in the fridge.

" Wake up Rosie, you're gonna be late" John's voice came from the kitchen.

The girl exhaled loudly, but stood up and started her boring morning routine: brush her teeth, scream at her dad for the hundredth time to stop leaving heads in the freezer next to her ice cream, comb her hair, try not to confuse the jar with sugar and the jar with boric acid between them.

"And? It's college getting better?" even if John tried to hide it behind hin confident smile, Rosie could still see the concern in his eyes.

"Nope, if something: it's getting worse. Dad, people there are at least twice my age!"

" And you IQ is at least twice bigger than any others sixteen year old mediocre teenager." Sherlock said that while entering the room, his voice was sleepy, but you could still hear him smiling.

"Good morning" said the girl as an answer while giving him his cup of tea ( Earl Grey, no sugar, no honey, just a drop of milk ) that John prepared for him.

"Morning., he answered opening the fridge.Oh good lord! Did you dissect the emu's eye? Rosie, I needed it to test of it was more resistent than am human one at sulfuric acid! Do you know how much it took me to convince the zoo to give it to me?"

" Sorry dad... Maybe we could do another " Daughter and father go at the morgue" day.. It's been some time since we had one, and you could take some new eyes..."

Before Sherlock could answer John looked at the clock and started practically pushing the girl out of the apartment.

" It's 7:50 you're going to be late!"

" Ok, ok, I' m going, but can I help you with your case today?"

" Don't think even for a second that I've forgotten that you're grounded for setting the sofa on fire with your little experiment"

" But John the kiddo needs to improve her skills!" protested Sherlock.

" Exactly dad, plus it's probably just a suicide! And.. ahm.. did you just say "kiddo"? "

" You say suicide, I say homocide. And yes I did, isn't this the kind of words kids these days use?" the detective winked at the girl.

John rolled his eyes and gave up. Rosie left 221B with a smile on her face.

~*o0o*~

The girl wasn't going to college today, at least not at the first ours. She hated that place, people were treating her like a freak. She thought she will get used to it because... well because people always treated her like that. But she didn't and she was scared she never will.

So Rosie did what she always dose whent she avoids pepole: she continues her treasure hunt. She founded a couple months ago a necklace that belonged to her mother, the woman she got her name from. She loved Sherlock and John, she considered them the best and, at the same time, the weirdest dads that ever existed, but she would have been so happy if she could at least remember her mother.

She founded the necklace in a small box under John's bed and she hid it in her favorite spot of the city. Since then she wrote with a black marker on walls, on chairs from the buses she took, everywhere she liked, little clues that led to the necklace. She signed every one of then with her initials: R.M.H.W., Rosamund Mary Holmes Watson. With time her treasure hunt became more complex, more complicated, till the point that just a genius could resolve it and she wasn't even half way done.


	2. Chapter 2

She saw him, of course she did, everyone did, there was no way he would get lost in a crowd with his crazy red hair and all black clothing. Chase, Molly Hooper's son, was leaning on the statue that was in front of her college. It didn't surprise her, after sixteen years of knowing him she thought noting did. She was wrong. He was playing with a necklace... the necklace!

Rosie took it from him as soon as she saw it.

"How.. What?"

The girl was shocked.

" I've seen the clues, it seemed like something to kill my time with."

" Kill your time? It was a complex puzzle, to answer all the riddles you had to have an IQ over 140..."

Chase just raised his shoulders.

" It wasn't even finished!"

" And how was I supposed to know that?"

The boy was starting to get annoyed.

" And how did you even know it was me? Did you solve it alone?"

"Bloody hell Rosie, it's not about being a genius, it's about observing stuff. People are just too narcissistic these days, they could see the smolest spot on their shirt, but not someone dying right in front of them. Did you really thought I would not recognize your initials?"

The girl didn't have a comeback.. She never thought that Chase was smart, but she obviously needed to reconsider it.

~*o0o*~

When she arrived at the crime John and Greg were talking about the fact that it was obviously a suicide and they were waiting their time, but Sherlock had that glimmer in his eyes that Rosie recognized in one second. It was the glimmer that he had every time a case was interesting enough to capture his attention.

" Oh good Rosie, you came." said the father still looking at the lifeless body. " Now, tell me dear, what do you observe?"

" Well she is obviously a very careful with the way she looks..."

" Yes, but...?"

Rosie looked at her for every angle she could tink of and in the exact second she was going to give up she saw it:

" The nail!"

Sherlock smiled one of this rare, large, proud smiles.

"Oh well you know what they say: like father like daughter."

John and Greg were just confused.

"Ahm..."

" Oh yeah, I've forgotten about them. Would you like to explain them Rosie?"

" I'll be honored! You see, this woman takes care of her looks, her hair is done, impeccable clothes, her manicure is done, but her nail is broken!"

" And that proves what? She probably just fell" said Greg feeling superior.

Rosie and her father looked at him with disappointment.

"May I?"

" Yes, you deserve it dear."

" Greg, your problem is that you see but you don't observe!"

John tried to hide his laugh with a fake cough and Sherlock smiled proudly.

" If you look closely you will see the paint that is under her other nails. The best part is that the paint under her nails is exacly the paint that covers this walls."

In the second that she finished her sentence, both she and her father started inspecting the walls.

"This must be it" said the girl full of adrenaline while taking down the wall the only painting that was in the room. Behind it there was a small door.

"She probably broke her nail while she hurried to open it." murmured John.

Behind the little door there was nothing but a paper. At first the four of them were disappointed, but then they saw what was on the paper: a map.

" Oh this is no suicide! No, no, no!" Sherlock's eyes sparkled. "This is murder!"

" Aaaa... I do not think it's ok to smile while saying that..." tried John.

" And it's not just murder, it's one of my favorite tipes of murder:"

" Murder for keeping a secret" completed his daughter

" Exactly, wathever is there, he said by pointing the "x" on the map, deserves the sacrifice of blood"

" Sometimes you scare me more than usual" said Greg shaking his head.

~*o0o*~

When she woke up the next day her fathers were playing culedo together.

" Remind me again: why aren't you two together?"

John seemed shocked:

" That is a question you don't have the right to ask!"

But Sherlock said nothing so Rosie smiled, her fathers had a complicated relationship and she wasn't going to make the mistake of asking too many questions.

~*oOo*~

Right after the classes she obligated herself to go to, Rosie went home, it wasn't a good day, it was the kind of day that she would prefer to stay thirsty than to talk with the person that sold the bottle of water.

She was surprised to see that her fathers weren't there, but she thought that they were working on the case, that was until she saw the note:

 **You're a little smarty pants, aren't you? Helping you daddies solve cases like that? But dear, you should know that some cases aren't meant to be solved. Now concentrate a little, would you? I want the map, I know it's somewhere in your house and sadly my boys couldn't find it, but you know where it is. I will make a summary:**

 **1\. If you don't bring me the map: your daddies go BOOM**

 **2\. You ask Mycroft or that little cop to help you: your daddies go BOOM**

 **3\. You don't come at four o'clock with what I've asked for in front of Big Ban: well.. I think you've got the idea.**

 **~M**

Frightened, wordlessly, she called Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

"It can't be him!"

" I'm sure that there are many serial killers with names that start with M in this city"

" How can you be sarcastic in those moments, Rosie?!"

The girl tried to grin but she was far too stressed. Millions of questions filled her mind and she felt like she was going to explode.

Where are my parents?

Is "M" coming from Moriarty?

Should she give "M" the map?

The worst part is that she had all these questions but not a single answer.

" Rosie, you can't give him the map!"

" But... but my dads!"

" Your dads, at least Sherlock, would not want you to do that. It obviously shows the position of something very important."

" I can't just let them die Chase!" there was mic between fear and anger in her voice.

"You can't and you won't, that's why we need a plan."

~*oOo*~

" I guess the weather decided to be very descriptive of our moods today" the boy said while looking at the grey clouds that were hiding the colors of the sunset. There was just a drop of orange, but it seemed abandoned by the other colors.

Rosie didn't even listen to him:

" You still think it's not Moriarty? The guy told us to come on the roof of the building... It just seems to familiar."

" Oh it remembers you of the time your father jumped, doesn't it?"

The girl throwed him a sour look:

" You really don't know how to be subtil, do you?"

" Well I guess I could try, but where would be the fun in that?"

From the rooftop the landscape looked even sadder. The clouds coverd Big Ban and looked like they were going to subdue the entire London.

" **Under the bridge downtown**

 **Is where I drew some blood**

 **Under the bridge downtown I could not get enough** "

The song came from a girl's phone. She was banging her head on the rhythm of the music. She wasn't even looking at them when she started talking:

" God, I love this song, don't you? Red hot chili peppers are my jam!"

Chase and Rosie were completely wordless.

" You're.. a girl? And... you're our age?" murmured Rosie

" No shit Sherlock! Do you see what I've done there?" said the black haired girl bursting into laughter.

The two of them just stayed and stared.

" Anywaaaaay... My father wouldn't be so happy that I listen to them, he was more into that 70's, 80's kind of think.. And my mom? Well if it's not a violin she doesn't like it."

" Wait..."

" Oh, I can almost see your little brains processing the information, it's so cute."

" Are you the daughter of Moriarty and Eurus?"

" Yup, isn't this cool? We're like the new generation!" she said winking at them. " Oh and also the "M" on the letter, it's not just a prank to make you think that somehow my father is alive, that is stupid, I would be really disappointed if either of you thought that."

Rosie blushed, but luckily she didn't see it.

" My name is Medusa. Oh, don't make those faces, both of my parents were crazy, did you really think they were going to name me Betty?" she said with a little smile

" Oh c'mon! You're so boring!" she started being agitated, she was walking from a corner of the rooftop to the other."If you're not going to talk we could just jump into the " give me the map or I will kill you little daddies" part."

" The map is here, but first bring Sherlock and John." said Chase rising the envelope that he was holding.

" You're so adorable" she said in a sweet voice, but then she started screaming: "Don't try to trick me little boy! Unlike you, I'm not a beginner at what I'm doing. Her fathers are in a cabin of the Big Well. And the best part is that in every other cabin there is a significant, and by that I mean huge, amount of explosive. So I repeat: Do. Not. Try. To. Trick. Me."

With every word of the last sentence she said she shaked her head brusquely.

" Your friend told me that you were going to try. Apparently she cares more about those men than any map or well.. than she cares abou you."

Chase looked at Rosie in a way that broke her heart. He felt betrayed.

" So give me the real map or the detective and the doctor will go up in flames, and:why not? I will shoot you too." Medusa said that while taking out that gun she had in her jacket and pointing it at Rosie's head.

" Tick Tock, Tick Tock" her little song was filling the cold air with repulsion.


End file.
